


Parallels

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore soffre di paralleli e perpendicolari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per tutti gli episodi della s7, compreso lo speciale di Natale.

**Parallels**

 

È il profumo delizioso che serpeggia tra i corridoi della TARDIS a guidarlo fino alla cucina. È in fondo a uno dei passaggi secondari, dopo una rampa di scale, una scaletta a chiocciola, due camere da letto e una sala da biliardo.

La cucina è piccola, arredata in stile provenzale con tendine a quadretti bianchi e gialli, mobili in legno chiaro, pentole scintillanti appese in bella vista alla rastrelliera sopra il lavello di smalto bianco. Clara ha i capelli legati, tenuti su con un fermaglio a forma di girasole, e un grembiule dello stesso tessuto delle tende.

Ha l’aria estremamente concentrata mentre si accoccola all’altezza dello sportello del forno per controllare la cottura dell’ennesimo soufflé.

C’è calma nel Vortice, e la TARDIS sembra contenta di riposare – o forse semplicemente non ha trovato il prossimo guaio verso il quale condurli – e Clara ha la passione della cucina.

“Shh,” dice Clara dopo un secondo, senza voltarsi, senza muoversi, quasi senza sbattere le palpebre. “Non fare un passo di più, non respirare neanche. Potrebbe emozionarsi.”

“Il soufflé?” domanda il Dottore, fermo sulla soglia, un piede su una mattonella gialla, uno su una bianca.

“Il soufflé. Sono suscettibili e umorali. Ecco,” prosegue, spegnendo il forno e lasciando il dolce all’interno ancora per qualche minuto, “manca poco. Ma ora hai il permesso di avvicinarti.”

Nessuno ha mai frequentato una qualsiasi cucina della TARDIS quanto fa Clara di questi tempi, e il Dottore trova che sia un tratto originale, e adorabile.

La raggiunge vicino al tavolo, alza una mano per – accarezzarle la guancia? i capelli? Abbracciarla? – e poi fissa l’appendice come se non gli appartenesse, la lascia ricadere al suo fianco e si schiarisce la gola.

“Si può sapere che hai, Dottore?” domanda Clara togliendosi il grembiule e prendendo le presine dall’apposito gancio. 

“Parallele e perpendicolari,” ribatte il Dottore, occhi spalancati e bocca perplessa, e riesce quasi a vedere i punti interrogativi che fluttuano come un’assurda aureola intorno alla testa lucente di Clara.

“Cosa?”

“Soffro di parallele e perpendicolari, è… è una cosa da vecchi credo.”

Clara sbuffa, sposta una sedia col cuscino giallo da sotto il tavolo, spinge il Dottore a sedere con la pressione di una mano sulla spalla. Sforna il soufflé al cioccolato in una nuvola di profumo e vapore, e glielo serve caldo e morbido e disciolto all’interno con una tazza di tè e un cucchiaino d’argento.

“Mangia. E parla,  _clever boy_.”

Il Dottore non è certo che ci sia un principio specifico relativo allo scoppio delle molecole di soufflé al cioccolato (cacao e uova e farina e burro e zucchero a velo e latte e l’amaro rassicurante del tè a completare il tutto) sulla lingua, contro il palato; non è certo che abbiano un ruolo determinante nel costringerlo a parlare, ma di fatto hanno questo effetto e c’è poco da discutere.

“Mi ricordi qualcuno, qualcuno che ho conosciuto molto tempo fa, e che poi non ho più potuto vedere. Ero… un’altra persona, all’epoca.”

Clara mette giù le presine, sposta un’altra sedia e si siede di fronte al Dottore, l’osserva con la deliziosa concentrazione che ha riservato ai suoi dolci fino a qualche secondo prima.

“Vai avanti,” lo incita, occhioni fissi sul suo viso, sul modo in cui lo sguardo del Dottore scivola lungo le fughe delle mattonelle e le sue mani lisciano pieghe inesistenti nel tessuto dei calzoni.

“È strano, Clara Oswald, non ci pensavo da un sacco di tempo,” mormora il Dottore, rigirandosi le parole sulla lingua come a soppesarne consistenza e sapore prima di sputarle fuori. 

Fortunatamente permane il sapore ricco del soufflé, e le parole vengono fuori meno amare di quanto potrebbero essere.

“Ed è strano, perché sei così diversa, Clara, non le somigli per niente. E  _io_  non mi somiglio per niente. Né fuori né dentro e…” Si interrompe, agita le mani un gesto frustrato.

“Vediamo se ho capito,” ribatte Clara dopo un attimo, mordendosi la bocca per rimangiarsi un mezzo sorriso che le è sorto spontaneo – perché quest’uomo, quest’ _alieno_  millenario è un ragazzino terrorizzato quando ci sono di mezzo le donne, e c’è di mezzo una donna, certi istinti non mentono – mentre si sporge in avanti verso di lui, gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, dita intrecciate. “Ti ricordo una persona che hai conosciuto molto tempo fa, suppongo una donna?”

Il Dottore annuisce lentamente, Clara prosegue.

“Ma non fisicamente, perché non le somiglio. E tu… quando dici che eri un’altra persona, è una metafora o è letterale?”

Il Dottore sbatte le palpebre, la osserva per un lungo attimo. Un angolo della bocca gli trema per un secondo in un minuscolo sorriso.

“È letterale, ero un’altra persona. Sono un Time Lord, ho due cuori,” enumera, mentre Clara conta sulle dita ad ogni elemento che il Dottore enuncia. Viaggia con lui da un po’ e ad ogni esposizione l’elenco diventa un po’ più lungo.

“… non scappi dalle situazioni pericolose, hai una cabina blu che è più grande all’interno, concedi a tutti una scelta e.. cos’è questa volta?”

“Non muoio, mi rigenero. Ogni singola cellula del mio organismo viene riscritta.”

Clara resta pensosa per qualche attimo, si soffia via il ciuffo dal viso con uno sbuffo. “Deve fare male. Quante volte l’hai fatto fino ad ora?”

“Dieci volte, io sono l’Undicesimo,” risponde il Dottore, e tira su un’altra cucchiaiata di soufflé, lascia che il cioccolato porti via ogni considerazione sulla sua lunga vita che non sia soltanto una curiosità a beneficio dell’interesse di Clara.

“Wow,” mormora Clara, osservandolo con attenzione, “sei proprio un alieno. È strano, perché da fuori sembri giusto un professore pazzo. Un professore pazzo  _terrestre_.” Una pausa. “Umano,” aggiunge poi.

Il Dottore non risponde, perso dietro questo o quel ricordo, e Clara non si azzarda a interromperlo, si sporge sul bordo della sedia per rubare con le dita un po’ di dolce. Il Dottore spinge lo stampo del soufflé verso di lei, si versa una nuova tazza di tè.

“Iniziamo una nuova lista, Clara Oswald, una lista di paralleli. Devo farti capire, perché in questo caso non si tratta di sostituire un fantasma. Parallelo numero uno, quando ho conosciuto Rose Tyler tornavo da una guerra. Una guerra enorme, una guerra che ha messo in pericolo l’intero creato e che ha causato danni inimmaginabili. Ero rotto e pazzo e pieno di rabbia e di dolore.”

“E poi cos’è successo?”

Già, cos’è successo? Soltanto che Rose è diventata la sua ancora di salvezza, e dal momento che ha messo la mano nella sua è riuscita a riportare un raggio di sole, il divertimento continuo della scoperta, la curiosità di una ragazza qualunque, di una semplice terrestre neanche particolarmente speciale nei confronti di tutto quello che il Dottore – con un pizzico di quella megalomania che non l’ha mai abbandonato – le ha mostrato. L’ha messa in pericolo più volte di quante possa voler ricordare, ha temuto di averla persa per poi salvarla più volte di quante possa perdonarsi, l’ha persa ancora una volta, l’ha ritrovata, l’ha lasciata andare via per sempre.

È molto più di quanto possa o voglia esprimere con le parole. Un semplice racconto non può rendere giustizia a quella che è stata una splendida alba sul buio della sua anima.

“Non dire niente,” aggiunge Clara quando l’attimo di silenzio si protrae troppo a lungo. “Credo di aver capito."

“Ah, ma è qui che ti sbagli, Clara,” ribatte il Dottore con un sorriso leggermente maniacale, strappato alla malinconia dal ricordo di aver avuto un discorso molto simile con Jack Harkness, e poi con Donna Noble. Alla sua età è pericoloso avventurarsi lungo il viale dei ricordi.

“Rose è viva e vegeta, in un’altra dimensione.”

Il Dottore non fa in tempo a enunciare il secondo parallelo (in parte diametralmente opposto) - la calma curiosità con la quale Clara accetta il suo essere un alieno, e allo stesso tempo la meraviglia e il coraggio con i quali affronta le situazioni pericolose in cui il Dottore finisce per cacciare entrambi – e ancora il terzo parallelo – il fatto che, proprio come Rose, Clara sia comparsa all’improvviso come un faro nelle tenebre più fitte, balsamo per l’anima bruciacchiata del Dottore, prosciugata come una spugna troppo strizzata e secca.

Rose è stata l’alba dopo la Guerra, Clara è sorta all’orizzonte lasciato buio e spento dalla scomparsa dei Pond, e con il rebus della propria esistenza ha riacceso la scintilla dell’interesse nel Dottore.

Forse troverebbe il modo di dirglielo, senza dubbio blaterando e partendo per la tangente e perdendosi lungo molteplici ragionamenti, se non fosse che Clara gli tronca ogni discorso srotolandosi dalla seggiola e alzandosi per abbracciarlo.

Ha già tentato di baciarlo una volta – due, se si conta l’ _excursus_  in età vittoriana, un mistero di cui il Dottore non vede l’ora di venire a capo – dopo aver rischiato di morire in un sottomarino sovietico durante la Guerra Fredda, e il Dottore si è sottratto in maniera poco lusinghiera, gesticolando fuori controllo, borbottando di mogli e matrimoni, e delle disdicevoli abitudini degli umani di lanciarsi gli uni sugli altri per puro istinto di sopravvivenza.

Ma questo è il quarto parallelo, e il Dottore ci metterà un po’ a pronunciarlo ad alta voce, se pure sarà in grado di farlo prima che questa o quella catastrofe li separi per sempre in maniera che non potrà mai perdonarsi.

È stata Rose ad afferrarlo per i baveri della sua giacca nuova, la giacca del completo marrone gessato appena scelto dal guardaroba a spirale della TARDIS. È stata proprio lei a baciarlo per prima, sotto il vischio il giorno di Natale a casa Tyler.

E il quarto parallelo è questo, anche se lo scenario è diverso, la ragazza è diversa, e lui stesso non è più la stessa persona da molto, molto tempo.

È Clara che lo tira in piedi per i baveri della giacca e lo stringe con tutte le sue forze, si sporge sulle punte dei piedi e gli prende il viso tra le mani, chiudendogli la bocca con la sua prima che possa iniziare a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Questo è il quarto parallelo, e se quel bacio tanto tempo fa sapeva di spumante e  _pudding_ , questo sa di cioccolato e tè nero.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, vi presento il mio primo tentativo con Clara. Ad oggi 16 Aprile 2013 non si sa granché dell'identità di Clara, e circolano molte teorie. Per il momento mi attengo a quel poco che sappiamo, e ipotizzo soltanto che non sia imparentata col Dottore, per l'unico motivo che desidero shipparli più di ogni altra cosa. 
> 
> Pertanto, tu lettore dal futuro che mi trolli e mi leggi dal 2015 o dal 2020 o forse ancora oltre e ormai c'hai il chip dell'iPhone direttamente nel cervello, sappi che non potevo sapere quello che tu ovviamente sai!
> 
> Per quanto riguarda River Song ( _so_ che c'è qualcuno che si sta stracciando vesti e capelli urlando 'E' SPOSAAAAATO'), da un lato boh, la serie stessa la sta ignorando da svariati episodi quindi shh, l'ho citata di striscio e facciamo finta di niente, dall'altro se vogliamo essere seri, suppongo che essere moglie del Dottore comporti una certa elasticità riguardo molti aspetti del rapporto. Ma è un discorso lungo, e questo non è il posto adatto <3


End file.
